


Carwood Lipton SFW Alphabet

by warmommy



Series: Band of Brothers SFW Alphabets [1]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: F/M, SFW Alphabet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 11:12:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19392937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warmommy/pseuds/warmommy
Summary: Just some cute headcanons for Carwood Lipton.





	Carwood Lipton SFW Alphabet

**Author's Note:**

> Please note I developed this particular format for my own use, if you send me a message I’ll be glad to send you a link to the original template.

**A = Affection (How affectionate are they? How do they show affection?)  
**

Well, sort of! It depends on how well he knows the person. If it’s a close friend, yes. If it’s his partner, he can be deeply affectionate, especially as the relationship matures and he becomes more trusting and secure in it.

**B = Bibliophile (What is their favourite book?)**

Swan Song by Robert R. McCammon. It’s a long read and it can be so heavy at times, but he finds it deeply moving and human. He reads it at least once per year.

**C = Commitment (How quick are they to get into a relationship? What about marriage?)**

He’s more careful and guarded when it comes to romantic relationships. He’s been burned a few times before and he’s learned to place his own comfort above trying to impress somebody new. He would also only consider marriage with someone he’s certain about, beyond a doubt. He’s a lifer.

**D = Domestic (How are they at cooking and cleaning?)**

This man is hopeless at cooking, but he tries his best to make up for it in other ways. He makes a mean cup of coffee, and he never complains about taking out the trash, sweeping up the kitchen for you, taking care of the landscaping, stuff like that. He believes in an equal partnership where you both contribute the best of your abilities to achieve the same goals. 

**E = Ending (If they had to break up with their partner, how would they do it?)**

Respectfully. He would be so anxious about hurting his partner’s feelings and he would truly consider how to make sure that things end as well as they can, if they can. He doesn’t want there to be any hard feelings if it can be helped. He doesn’t want his ex to feel bad about themselves or like they were not good enough. Sometimes, things fail.

**F = Friendship (What would they be like as a best friend? How would the friendship start?)**

With Carwood Lipton as your best friend, you have someone who is both completely loyal and will 100% call you on your shit. He’s honest, but not to a fault. He’s a considerate person and values your friendship like a rare treasure. 

**G = Generous (Are they a generous person in general?)**

Oh yes, definitely. Carwood Lipton would give you the shirt off of his own back. He’s empathetic and sensitive in his own way, and a people-pleaser. A true-born nurturer. 

**H = Heated (What’s one thing that just pisses him off?)**

People that are mean to people who are generally helpless, such as children. He’s not a violent man, but he is a buff af veteran and he will quickly come to the aid of a person in need.

**I = Insecure (What, if anything, are they insecure about in their appearance?)**

His facial scars. The first one he got in Carentan was bad enough, and then he got several more at Foy. That one side of his face makes him very shy and feel unattractive, most of the time.

**J = Juggling (What’s a special talent of theirs?)**

Well, he doesn’t know how special it is, really, but he can wiggle his ears!

**K = King (If he could be crowned king of anything, what would it be?)**

Carwood Lipton is the king of kindness and patience.

**L = Living Room (What are you most likely to find in their living room?)**

His living room is very tidy, with pieces of furniture that are basically family heirlooms, particularly the coffee table (he learned to stand by pulling up on it) and the large blue rug. There’s a table with a lamp on either side of the couch, one for him and one for you, and his usually has two or three books from the library and a folded newspaper from that morning on top.

**M = Mourning (How do they mourn for lost loved ones?)**

Loss has been a part of his life from an early age. After the passing of his father and how much he and his siblings had to step in and help his mother run her business, grieving has become a very personal, private, and painful thing. He isn’t likely to speak to anyone about it. Most of all, he does not want to be a burden.

**N = Night Owl (How late does he stay up at night?)**

The latest is around 23:00, but especially on weeknights he likes to get to bed earlier. He has work, the kids have school, and he feels it’s extremely important to help you get them ready to go.

**O = Optimist (Do they have a generally good outlook on life?)**

Within a few years of moving back to the States, yes, his outlook has become generally good again, although he _is_ wary. He’s grateful not to have let his experiences in war jade him too much. 

**P = Phone (Who’s he most likely to call if something goes wrong?)**

For support? His mother. To be cheered up? George Luz. For advice? Ron Speirs (although he never actually follows that advice because…he’s Ron Speirs.)

**Q = Quizzes (How much would they remember about you? Do they remember every little detail you mention in passing, or do they kind of forget everything?)**

He’s very attentive and a good listener, and although he doesn’t remember _everything_ , he remembers a lot. He wants you to feel heard, show you that you’re important.

**R = Ravenous (Name one dish they absolutely LOVE.)**

Fried chicken, mashed potatoes and gravy, and collard greens.

**S = Scent (What is their favourite smell?)**

The way a freshly mowed lawn smells in the summertime. 

**T = Talkative (Is he particularly chatty?)**

Nope, as stated above, he’s a really good listener. He’s not completely buttoned up and silent, but he prefers to take the backseat in conversations.

**U = Ugh (Something that makes him instantly roll his eyes)**

People who don’t drive carefully. 

**V = Vespertine (What does he like to do in the evenings?)**

He likes helping the kids with their homework. It’s so amazing, to see them learn, to see how much they _have_ learned. Your family has its routine down pat. Homework, dinner, baths for the kids, the children go to bed, and then he’s alone with you for a while before you go to bed.

**W = Well-Mannered (Can they behave themselves in public?)**

Oh, definitely. He’s Carwood Lipton, he’s one of the most polite and mild-mannered people alive!

**X = Xbox (What’s their favourite video game?)**

Well, he doesn’t really know much about those, but he’s terrific at Scrabble!

**Y = Yuck (Name one dish they absolutely HATE.)**

_Anything_ with seafood of any kind. He just can’t stomach the smell, even.

**Z = Zing! (What’s a joke they would make about themselves?)**

Probably something about how bad he is in the kitchen. He once burned water.


End file.
